Deficiance
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Rangiku adalah seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai bintang film. Karena di beri tantangan sang produser, yaitu main film hot dengan pasangan aktor laki-laki yang tak di duga-duga! Siapa dia? Ada apa sebenarnya? RnR?


**Hime: Hai, minna~ kembali lagi dengan Hime,kali ini buat fic rated M! Aduh, deg-degan pas buatnya. Soalnya baru pertama, sih, tapi, munculnya pas chap depan... . Oke, daripada banyak basa-basi, langsung saja, ya...**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: Bahkan mimpipun saya tak mendapatkan Bleach...**

**Bleach punya Tite Kubo T^T**

**Title: Defiance**

**Pair: GinMatsu**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt/comfort**

**Rated: T (jaga-jaga)**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, LEMON(belum muncul), BAHASA KURANG BAKU, **

**GAJE, ANEH, GILA, IDE DAN LAIN-LAIN...**

**Tak suka, tak usah baca! **

**RnR**

Defiance!

Chapter 1, "Nostalgia"

"Hoamzz... Jam berapa, nih?" gumam seorang wanita tengah merenggangkan badannya sehabis tidur. Matanya masih menyipit, rambut orange nya masih acak-acakkan. Wanita itupun mengambil jam weker di sebelah ranjang. Setelah melihatnya, raut wajahnya yang semula malas menjadi kaget.

"AKU TERLAMBAT SYUTING!" teriaknya seraya berlari ke kamar mandi.

**08.20 **

Jam itulah yang menurut wanita itu akan terlambat syuting.

"Tch, sial! Kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan? Mana lagi harus syuting film bayaran mahal, lagi! Oh, ayolah, cepat!" umpatnya sambil mandi dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, wanita itupun berlari sekuat tenaga dari rumahnya menuju lokasi syuting.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Ah, Kak Rangiku! Ohayou, tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya seorang gadis kepada wanita itu.

"Tak perlu, ma'af ya, Orihime! Kakak harus berangkat sekarang!" jawabnya.

"Oh, ya baiklah. Hati-hati ya, kak!"

"Iya!"

**xxxxXXXXXXxxxx**

**08.55**

Lokasi syuting...

"Sial! Terlambat hampir sejam! Semoga Sousuke-sensei tak marah!" lagi-lagi wanita itu mengumpat. Memang, wanita ini adalah seorang bintang film terkenal. Makanya, jadwal syutingnya lumayan padat.

Rangiku Matsumoto

Itulah nama wanita berambut orange ikal tersebut. Bermata abu-abu, tinggi dan berdada besar. Benar-benar wanita yang lumayan di idam-idamkan kaum Adam. Rangiku memilih menjadi Aktris karena selain dia sangat ingin, banyak juga yang mendukungnya. Semasa duduk di bangku sekolah, Rangiku adalah siswi yang berbakat. Semasa SD, dia menjuarai lomba puisi dan cerdas cermat matematika. Semasa SMP dan SMA, Rangiku yang anggota klub drama pun berhasil menjadi ketua dan meraih juara II tingkat Junior se-Jepang dan Karakura. Makanya, tak heran banyak yang mendukungnya. Apalagi, kemampuan berakting dan mengahafalkan dialog –karena juara cerdas cermat matematika dan juara lomba puisi- tak di ragukan lagi. Rangiku benar-benar wanita idaman.

Hari ini, seperti yang dijanjikan sang Produser, Sousuke Aizen menawarkan sebuah Film bergenre Hot dan menantang. Hot? Rangiku menyetujuinya karena selain bayarannya besar, dia juga ingin mencobanya. Dan lagi, Rangiku menjadi pemeran utama wanita dan satu lagi dia akan berdampingan dengan actor lainnya sebagai pasangannya.

Back to Rangiku...

Rangiku POV...

'Akhirnya sampai. Hosh, hosh... Sousuke-sensei ada tidak, ya?' pikirku seraya mengatur nafasku. Hah, akhirnya di saat-saat yang kutunggu pun tiba. Lagipula, katanya ada pasanganku, cowok. Mana dia, ya? Akupun celingukan mencarinya. Ah, yang lebih penting menemui Produser dulu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" seru orang yang ada di dalam kantor. Sousuke Aizen, produser perusahaan perfilman PT SS (Soul Society).

CKLEK, KRIIET

Pintu kantorpun aku buka.

"Umm, ini saya Matsumoto, Sousuke-sensei. Ma'af saya terlambat." Sahutku meminta ma'af sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Haah...Apa kau tak bisa tidur sampai terlambat seperti ini, Matsumoto? Sudahlah, duduklah disini." Ucapnya mempersilahkan aku duduk.

"Terima kasih, Sousuke-sensei. Baiklah, bolehkah saya bertanya, pak?" tanyaku seraya duduk di sofa di depan Pak Sousuke.

"Aktor priakah?" tebak Pak Sousuke tepat. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang." Ucapnya tenang. Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Orangnya seperti apa ya, Pak?" tanyaku polos.

"Dia juga sama sepertimu, orang yang sangat berbakat. Dia kebanyakan bermain di film sebagai pemeran antagonis, sekarangpun dia ke sini karena mencoba tantangan dariku. Hanya saja, dia 1 tahun lebih tua darimu." Jawabnya jelas.

"Namanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Namanya,-"

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan di pintu memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Ah, mungkin ini dia. Masuklah!" seru Pak Sousuke. Aku tersenyum simpul tak sabar.

CKLEK, BLAM

Pintupun di buka. Sesosok pria yang lumayan jangkungpun masuk. Pria itu berkulit putih, dan berambut perak. Rambutnya yang pendek dan kelimis itu selalu tersenyum. Ah, tunggu dulu. Berambut perak dan always smile itu, jangan-jangan...

"Gin?" tebakku sambil menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk kananku. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kau? Rambut orange dan bermata abu-abu itu, jangan-jangan, Rangiku?" tebak pria itu juga.

"Kau benar Gin, kan?" tanyaku pada cowok pirang itu semakin penasaran.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Pak Sousuke kepada kami.

"Mana mungkin aku tak mengenal mantan pacarku." Jawabku sedikit ketus.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Rangiku." Sahutnya tak kalah dingin.

End of Rangiku POV...

Flashback...

Di taman kota Karakura...

Rangiku POV...

"Ma'af, Gin. Kita harus putus." Ucapku dengan nada tak ikhlas. Gin yang mendengarnya semakin tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu mencintai orang lain?" tanya Gin mengintrogasiku. Perlahan, mataku menjadi sembab.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Gin! Setelah lulus SMA ini, aku akan pindah ke luar kota. Aku akan terjun ke dunia entertainment. Lebih baik kita putus, daripada hubungan kita menjadi rumit." jawabku ketus. Hatiku sangat sakit, aku masih mencintainya. Sangat, sangat mencintainya. Aku memang tak mau berpisah, tapi aku harus meraih impianku.

"Rangiku...Kau, ingin sekali menjadi Aktris?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Dia menggemgam tanganku.

"Iya! Aku sudah lama menginginkan ini! Ini cita-citaku! Ma'af, Gin. Selamat tinggal. Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi." ucapku seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Air matakupun pecah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku dapat mendengar Gin terus memanggil namaku dari jauh. Aku berlari meninggalkannya.

'Hiks, hiks... Ma'afkan aku, Gin. Kutarik kata-kataku, aku mencintaimu dan semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi!' batinku terisak-isak.

End of Rangiku POV...

Gin POV...

Rangiku meninggalkanku. Hatiku hancur. Dia ingin sekali mengejar impiannya. Aku, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia wanita yang sangat kucintai. Dia yang mengajukan putus denganku.

BLUGH

Akupun duduk di bangku taman di belakangku. Aku duduk dengan wajah menunduk dan tanganku terus memegangi kepalaku. Aku pusing. Tapi, dari nadanya dan pancaran matanya, dia tak ikhlas. Dia, mungkin masih mencintaiku. Tapi, tak mungkin aku menanyakan itu. Aku mengerti.

"Cih. Kau masih sayang aku kan, Rangiku..." gumamku lirih, sangat lirih. Aku memang mengerti, tak salah dia mengajukan putus denganku karena dia harus meraih impiannya. Aku melamun.

TAP TAP TAP

"Gin? Kenapa kamu di sini?" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Lamunanku seketikapun buyar.

"Oh, Paman Jyushiro." ucapku dingin. Jyushiro hanya menghela nafas. Jyushiro Ukitake adalah pamanku, adik dari ayahku. Tapi, ayahku sudah meninggal ketika aku umur 8 tahun, jadi aku tinggal bersama kakek, Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Ada apa, Gin? Sepertinya kau sedih sekali." ucapnya tepat sasaran.

"Hhh, bukan urusan Paman." desahku ketus. Jyushiro hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau tak mau cerita, tak apa-apa. Kalau sudah merasa lebih baik, cerita saja kepada pamanmu ini." ucapnya hangat. Rasanya, paman lebih dari sekedar ayahku. Dia seraya menepuk pundakku.

"Paman, boleh aku bertanya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?" ucapnya menyanggupi.

"Seseorang di putus pacarnya dengan alasan dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya. Apa itu cukup logis?" tanyaku polos.

"Yah, itu cukup logis. Itu karena pacarnya ingin tak diganggu hal belajarnya. Belum tentu dia sudah tak suka dengan pacarnya. Menurutnya, mungkin itu lebih baik." jawabnya jelas. Mendengar perkataannya, tiba-tiba raut wajahku berubah. Aku menyadari sesuatu.

'Masih ada harapan.' Pikirku.

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Paman. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." ucapku berterima kasih.

"Begitu? Baguslah. Sama-sama, apa sih kalau bukan untuk keponakanku!" ucapnya menyikut lenganku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Haha, Paman ada-ada saja!" sahutku mengelak. Jyushiro tersenyum simpul.

"Yah, Paman juga harus pulang. Bibi Retsu sudah menunggu, ini sudah malam. Kau mau mampir dulu, Gin?" tawarnya kepadaku. Aku menolaknya halus.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Paman. Aku harus segera belajar. Aku akan ikut berakting." tolakku halus. Jyushiro hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Semoga berhasil." dukung Paman kepadaku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

End of Gin POV...

End of Flashback...

Normal Pov...

Rangiku dan Gin saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka memancarkan aura rasa rindu dan sedih. Tapi, mereka tak memperlihatkannya. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Umm, ya baiklah. Karena kalian sudah saling kenal, kuharap kalian bisa beradaptasi dalam syuting besok." sahut Aizen memecah keheningan. Rangiku dan Gin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh, jadi ini belum syuting?" tanya Rangiku tak percaya. Aizen mengangguk.

KRIUYUUK~

'Ah, sial. Aku belum sarapan, lagi...' batin Rangiku menyesalinya. Dia sudah lari-lari dari rumah ke kantor, tetapi belum saatnya syuting. Gin yang menyadari tingkah laku Rangiku, hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Rangiku, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Lagipula hari ini kita hanya perkenalan, kan, Pak Sousuke?" tawar Gin ke Rangiku seraya tanya dengan Aizen. Aizen mengangguk setuju. Rangiku terbelalak kaget.

'Kenapa dia tahu? Hhhh... Mantan yang hebat.' batin Rangiku mendesah.

"Iya, baiklah. Permisi, Pak." ucap Rangiku mengundurkan diri. Aizen hanya 'Hn' ria.

BLAM

Rangikupun mengikuti Gin.

Gin POV...

Sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Sudah 4 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Rindu, sedih, senang, dan... Ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Tapi, sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa dia. Aku terus membatin.

Aku dan Rangiku berjalan keluar kantor dengan diam dan keheningan. Rangiku yang ada di sampingku, tidak berbicara sama sekali. Ketika aku menengok ke samping kiriku, saat kulihat, dia melamun. Dan, tiba-tiba aku melihatnya menangis. Ada apa dengannya?

"Rangiku? Kau, menangis?" tanyaku hati-hati. Walaupun dari penampilanku mataku tertutup, aku tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Rangiku yang menangis itu.

"Haah? Ti-tidak, apa maksudmu?" bantahnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menyeka air matanya yang jatuh mengalir melalui pipinya.

"Begitukah? Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih?" tanyaku lagi. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada. Mataku sedikit perih." jawabnya seraya memijit keningnya. Suaranya serak. Aku semakin khawatir padanya.

"Oh. Baiklah." ucapku lirih. Aku tak mau melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kita akan ke Restoran milik temanku saja. Aku masih ingat apa kesukaanmu." jawabku tenang. Raut wajah Rangiku sedikit kaget.

"Kau masih ingat?" tanyanya terkejut. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu saja. Ayo, kuantar kau dengan mobilku. Kau tak membawa kendaraan, kan?" tawarku kepadanya. Rangiku hanya mengangguk.

End Of Gin POV...

Rangiku POV...

Di parkiran kantor Soul Society...

"Silahkan, Nona." tawar Gin nyengir seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dasar. Kau memang tak berubah ya, Gin." celetukku masuk ke mobilnya. Gin tertawa kecil.

Akupun masuk ke mobilnya yang bisa di bilang mahal. Mercedes Benz tipe Hamman Volcano slr. Wow, aku sempat menganga melihat mobilnya yang bagus sekali. Warnanya putih dan hitam silver mengkilat, dengan body kit yang sangat cantik. Apalagi, modelnya seperti pembalab mobil, gitu. Ah, sial, dia benar-benar tak berubah dari dulu. Maniak mobil, dan tetap populer dari dulu selain wajahnya. Setelah aku masuk dan menutup mobilnya, Gin pun menyetir.

"Umm, Gin..." ucapku lirih memanggilnya.

"Ya?" ucapnya membalas.

"Kau sudah gila, ya?" tanyaku dengan sedikit memberikan penekanan pada nadaku.

"Apanya?" ucap Gin balik tanya dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Ini kecepatannya 100 km/jam, TAU! Apa kau ingin aku mati, hah?" bentakku padanya. Gin malah menyeringai.

"Tenang saja. Aku kan selain maniak mobil, aku juga bisa mengendarai kecepatan seperti ini. Kau tahu aku siapa, kan?" ejeknya dengan seringaian andalannya. Tapi, tetap saja aku takut!, batinku keras-keras.

"YA, AKU TAHU! Tapi, tolong turunkan kecepatannya, BAKA! AKU TAKUT!" bentakku semakin keras. Gin tak bergeming, dia malah mempercepat lajunya.

"Haha, tenanglah. Aku yang bertanggung jawab. Supaya cepat sampai." jawabnya santai.

'Ah, sial! Dia santai sekali, sih. Benar-benar ingin cari mati!' pikirku kesal. Dasar, mentang-mentang juara balap mobil, dia pamer kepadaku. Huh, menyebalkan!

"Hihihi... Kau memang cantik, pas cemberut begitu." gombalnya. Wajahku sedikit memerah.

"Uhh! Baka, baka, baka!" umpatku sambil nonjok-nonjok kursi. Gin cekikikan tambah keras.

CKIIT

Dengan lihai, Gin mengerem mobil tepat sampai parkiran di sebuah Restaurant. Kecepatannya yang sangat cepat saja, aku tak merasa seperti berhenti mendadak. Hebat.

"Sudah sampai." ucapnya mematikan mobilnya. Gin pun membuka pintu mobil bagian supir dan keluar. Aku juga ikut keluar.

"Oh, Restaurant Yakiniku?" ucapku melihat restaurant yang ada di depanku ini. Lumayan mewah, pikirku.

"Hn. Kau suka, kan? Apalagi di sini ada sake non alcohol juga." sahut Gin lembut. Aku mengangguk tersenyum penuh gembira.

"Ah. Yare-yare..." gumamku sambil masuk ke Restaurant.

End Of Rangiku POV...

**xxxxXXXXXxxxx**

Normal POV...

Di dalam Restaurant...

Rangiku dan Gin sudah selesai dengan makan siang mereka. Rangiku tampak senang karena Gin menraktirnya kali ini, walaupun sedikit sungkan.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Resto ini milik Kuchiki. Kukira ini milik Hirako." gumam Rangiku. Gin senyum simpul.

"Hmm. Hei, kau sudah melihat anaknya Kuchiki? Anaknya perempuan, sudah SMU kelas 2." tanya Gin ke Rangiku.

"Ah, jangan-jangan anaknya yang cewek tadi mengantar pesanan?" tebak Rangiku.

"He-eh. Dia anak tunggal, namanya Rukia Kuchiki." jawab Gin.

"Pantas. Wajahnya cantik, dan mirip sekali dengan Hisana-chan. Apalagi, warna matanya, mereka seperti anak kembar, hanya saja sifatnya tegas seperti ayahnya." ucap Rangiku.

"Manis dan tegas. Aku suka wanita seperti itu." gumam Gin lirih.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tak memacarinya?" goda Rangiku kepada Gin. Entah kenapa, walaupun mereka mantan, tapi tetap akrab seperti dengan sahabatnya.

"Ouwh, sayangnya dia sudah jadi milik si jeruk. " jawab Gin santai.

"Wow, Ichigo? Lalu, Abarai?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Dia dengan si tomboy Arisawa. Kau tak menyangka, kan?" ucap Gin.

"Hee... Hebat! Aku sih, entahlah, Gin." desah Rangiku tak jelas. Raut wajah Gin menjadi sulit di tebak.

'Rangiku, aku masih menyayangimu.' batin Gin sedih.

"Kita pulang." ucap Gin singkat.

"Baiklah. Oh, ya, Gin. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu di mobil. "pinta Rangiku tiba-tiba. Wajah Gin menjadi tanpa ekspresi.

"Iya, baiklah. Katakan saja." jawab Gin.

Di mobil Gin...

Hening. Di dalam mobil suasananya menjadi suram.

"Gin, sebenarnya aku malu mengatakannya. Kau tahu." ucap Rangiku membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gin penuh tanda tanya. Gin tak tahu apa yang di maksud Rangiku.

"Kau tahu, apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita?" tanya Rangiku balik.

"Tentu. Mana mungkin aku lupa." jawab Gin dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Begitukah? Akupun begitu. Kau tahu, aku sungguh hina karena mengatakan ini." ucap Rangiku yang suaranya menjadi sedikit terisak.

"..." Gin terdiam.

"Aku, aku... ma'af, sudah membuatmu khawatir." kata Rangiku terbata-bata.

"Aku ma'afkan. Aku memang mengkhawatirkanmu sejak dulu." sahut Gin tegas.

"Ma'af. Aku seharusnya tak memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku tahu, kau pasti tak mau menerimaku lagi." Rangiku terus meminta ma'af. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Hatinya serasa pedih sekali.

"..." Gin tak bisa bicara. Dia tak menyangka, Rangiku berbicara seperti itu. Akhirnya, Rangiku mencurahkan hatinya yang terpendam tentang masalah mereka berdua.

"Mau, ... Maukah kau, kita ... kembali lagi seperti dulu? Aku sungguh menyesal karena aku memutuskan hubungan kita. Bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu, Gin, tapi... aku,-" belum selesai bicara, Gin memotongnya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Rangiku.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula, itu sudah lalu. Dan, kau memang tak berniat putus, kan?" ucap Gin lembut.

"I, iya. Aku, memang bodoh." ucap Rangiku menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, ini memang mendadak sekali, tapi, maukah kita bersatu lagi?" pinta Gin lembut. Dia tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu... Tentu saja, Gin. Hiks." jawab Rangiku menangis. Rangiku menangis bahagia. Dia menutupi sebagian mukanya dengan tangannya.

"Cup, cup. Aishiteru, Rangiku." ucap Gin seraya mengelus rambut Rangiku yang halus dan ikal tersebut.

"Aishiteru, Gin." jawab Rangiku sangat senang.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hime: Huwaah... Endingnya kok, kepaksa banget? **

**Gin: Author, kenapa loe buat gue banyak bicara banget?**

**Rangiku: Kok aku cengeng?**

**Ichigo: Woi, kok aku ga muncul?**

**Rukia: Apa? Aku cuman namanya doing?**

**Hime: SUDAAH! KALIAN SEMUA DIAAAAM! GW LAGI SETRESS NIH! *neriaki GinRanIchiRuki pake TOA vol.10000***

**All: *nutup kuping sebelum jadi tuli***

**Hime: Baiklah, karena ini sudah malam*author ngetiknya pas malem* saya minta reviewnya!**

**Rukia: Kami,**

**Ichigo: Tidak,**

**Rangiku: Menerima, **

**Gin: FLAME~! *smirks evil***

**Hime: Good Job! *ngacungin jempol* Ma'af, ya. Rate M nya chapter depan~ *author di hajarr readers rame-rame***

**+Click+**


End file.
